yummyramenfandomcom-20200214-history
Quirky Cara
Quirky Cara is a spiritual successor to Conker’s Bad Fur Day. It takes the mature content from Conker, and reuses it in a way that appeals to the current generation. It's an Xbox One exclusive. The story revolves around Cara, and her quest to find pieces of a legendary gem that aliens are planning to use to help destroy the planet. This game was created by Pinacoin, creator of the abandoned TV show project, The Buddies. Story The story begins with a party inside a house unknown to the player. The camera zooms in to Cara, currently unhappy. She tells you that she lost something important before the party occurred, so she feels “Like s**t”. She agrees to tell you what happened prior, in exchange for you to leave her alone. Cara’s story begins at a construction site in the city, where her and the group is building a pharmacy. On her break, she has a conversation with her friend Beck. They talk about random nonsense for a while, but all of a sudden, Cara notices something jump into a sewer hole. She decides to ditch her friend to catch this mysterious entity. When she catches up to it, it’s revealed to be a small alien named Zepus, who is holding a green gem. This gem was thought to be an urban legend until now, so Cara wants the gem. Zepus, not thinking, throws the gem at Cara’s forehead, breaking it into pieces of 8, which spread throughout the sewer. The blast renders Cara unconscious while Zepus tries to regain the pieces. It’s revealed that Zepus works for a group of aliens lead by Xarius, an evil alien that wants to destroy every planet in his path, for his ship does not have a steering wheel. The only way to power his laser gun, powerful enough to destroy planets, is the rarest gem from each planet, so he always sends Zepus to find it. Cara awakes in a house on top of a cliff, and she is woken up by Alex, an old bobcat that lives there. He explains the situation to Cara (Alex is an expert when is comes to space travel and observations) and she agrees to save the planet by regathering the crystals pieces and and giving it away to the government. Cara steps outside and begins her adventure. End game story coming soon... Gameplay Controls A Button- Jump A+A- Double Jump Hold A In Midair- Use Propeller (when equipped) B Button- Dodge X Button- Attack Hold Y- Open a tool swapping menu LB Bumper- Night Vision (when equipped) RB Bumper- Hunt Vision (when equipped) LT Trigger- Lock on to enemy RT Trigger- Charge Pounce All these moves are taught throughout the game. You can change the button layout in the options menu by pressing Pause. Progression Each level is seperated into different chapters and are played chronologically. Once you collect the gem from a chapter, you will be given a new item from an NPC (usually from Alex) and it's your job to find out where to use it. These places, most of the time, are well hidden, but luckily talking to other NPCs gives you hints on where to go. In every chapter, you'll meet up with one of your co worker friends. All of them play some part in the story and act has helpers and shows character development between and Cara. While every chapter has it's unique enemies, most of them consist of the aliens that Xarius dropped down to halt your progress. You have to kill 90% of them in order to reach the final level, so make sure you kill every one you see. Killing all 100% of them gives a slight alternative ending. They don't respawn when killed. Luckily, there is a way to fast travel between levels, via Frawk, a hawk who lost his eggs in diffrent nests throughout the worlds. They're really easy to find, and they act has a warp point between levels. They also act as checkpoints if you die. There are always two nests located in each level. Dying brings you back to the last checkpoint, but all puzzles you did will be already done. You still have to do platforming though. Like a cat would, Cara has 9 lives. Losing all of them gives you a Game Over, and you have to do the whole chapter over, including finding the entrance to the chapter. You can get extra lives (you can't go higher than 9) in hidden areas. Finally, there is a Snake In A Jar in each level. At a certain point, Cara will find a paper that gives a hint to the Snake's location. Open the Pause menu to look at it at any time. The place where you eventually find what the hint is talking about is where the Snake is found and spoken to. Finding a Snake unlocks some beta footage, dev commentary, and a boss replay (that you can play) for each world. Worlds MORE INFO TO COME... Category:Games